darkstripes_fanfiction_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
RiverClan/Roleplay
RiverClan Roleplay Warrior's Den Mistystar padded into the warriors den, a grim look on her face. "Furzepelt?" She said, prodding her with her claw. "Would you wake up, please? I need to speak with you." DarkstripeYour worst nightmare... 17:55, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Furzepelt flicked her ear and blinked the sleep from her eyes "Mistystar? Why are you in here at this time?", The sun hadn't even risen yet. She silently followed her leader outside.Lightning out 18:18, August 5, 2014 (UTC) "There's been an unnatural amount of activity on the ShadowClan side of our border." Mistystar said. "I'm going to ShadowClan to speak to Silverstar about it. I would like you to come along." DarkstripeYour worst nightmare... 19:32, August 5, 2014 (UTC) A sound of murmuring awoke Scalefin. He looked around, startled to see the RiverClan leader. He padded as quietly as he could over to her. He was even more shocked to see her talking to Furzepelt. A journey of a t h o u s a n d miles begins with a single step. 19:35, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Furzepelt's eyes were wide with shock,she had never been chosen for something like this "I-I would be honored to, Mistystar." She stuttered.Lightning out 19:39, August 5, 2014 (UTC) "Thank you." Mistystar said. "I'll explain more about the situation on the way." She beckoned Furzepelt with her tail. "Follow me." She began to walk away. DarkstripeYour worst nightmare... 19:43, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Scalefin sniffed the air. He would be able to follow Mistystar and Furzepelt without being caught. The warrior began to follow them quietly, as he was one of the best stalkers in the Clan. Furzepelt followed her leader silently but, she couldn't shake the feeling some cat was watching her. She shoke her head. My nerves are getting to me. No one else besides Mistystar is here.Lightning out 19:54, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Mistystar shook the sleep out of her eyes. "Now, if you're wondering, It's not ShadowClan that is the problem. It's actually Rogues." DarkstripeYour worst nightmare... 19:56, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Scalefin stiffened at the mention of rogues, brushing a twig as he did so. He heard his targets turn around. "Fox-dung!" he muttered. A journey of a t h o u s a n d miles begins with a single step. 19:59, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay I definitely heard that .It sounded to big to be prey and the territory has been patroled not to long ago. ''"We aren't alone" She whispered to Mistystar.Lightning out 20:04, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Mistystar's eyes grew wide as she sniffed the air. After Mistystar detected who it was, her eyes narrowed with annoyance. "Scalefin? In the name of StarClan, what are you doing?" She demanded. DarkstripeYour worst nightmare... 20:06, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Annoyance pricked at Furzepelt's pelt. ''Why am I not surprised. Lightning out 21:05, August 5, 2014 (UTC) The gray tom stepped sheepishly out from behind a bush. "Two defenders are better than one," he mewed quietly. "And we wouldn't want you to lose a life on ShadowClan territory, would we?" Scalefin added. Here comes the sun 22:44, August 6, 2014 (UTC) "She wouldn't lose a life." Furzepelt mewed with a slight edge to her voice. "We have a common enemy and they would see less of a threat if a leader and one of her warriors trespass." Lightning out 15:01, September 27, 2014 (UTC)